<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World was Built for Two by videogames18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864390">The World was Built for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18'>videogames18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Flowers, Heaven, Kissing, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes fluttered close from the throbbing pain in his side, and he knew he was going to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World was Built for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes fluttered close from the throbbing pain in his side, and he knew he was going to die. The pain was persistent but it didn’t bother him too much because he felt he was finally going to be free. There was nothing to describe the feeling of losing his grasp on the world but he wasn’t scared. He knew what was awaiting him on the other side and so he made peace with his time on the earth.  </p>
<p>Klaus could feel his life slowly draining but the dog tags on his neck comforted him as he left his body behind with a smile. Eager to face the only person he had ever loved, and who unfortunately had their time cut short on earth with him.  </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes he felt the warmth of the sun hitting his face and he slowly sat up noticing the hole in his body was gone. He ran his hands over his side and realized he was okay and he was safe. </p>
<p>Surrounding him were flowers that seemed to have no end and the sight of it made him smile. He gently brushed his fingers against them and knew they were real and so he left them to grow. There was life everywhere he looked and animals enjoying nature that he felt warm and comfortable. </p>
<p>He noticed a small home tucked between the trees and felt this need to see who or what was inside. A small part of him hoped he had some idea but he tried not to be too hopeful as he ran towards it. Practically falling over himself when he finally made it to the door and took a breath trying to calm his nerves. </p>
<p>Slowly he opened the door and found Dave reading a tattered book on the couch seeming to be just as surprised as he was. He seemed happy to see him and so he relaxed a bit and took a moment to look at him. </p>
<p>Dave looked just as perfect as the first moment he saw him with his big blue eyes and his curly hair. He got up from the couch just in time for Klaus to come running towards him wrapping his arms and legs around his waist.</p>
<p>Klaus reached down and met his lips kissing him slowly and passionately missing the way he tasted and felt. He carded his fingers through his hair as he dared to delve his tongue inside his mouth and Dave eagerly kissed back.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled away he looked at Dave who set him down on the ground but kept his arms around his waist. He looked perfect with how the sun seemed to surround him as it shined in through the windows. His fingers itched to touch him and to be surrounded by that warmth and so he did. </p>
<p>“I’m so happy you are here….not that I mean I’m happy you died because I’m not,” Dave told him as he realized what he just implied but he knew he would understand</p>
<p>“I know what you mean Davey. I’m happy to see you too.” Klaus never wanted to move from his side enjoying being held in his arms. It had been so long since he had been this close to him that he had forgotten how nice it was. </p>
<p>“I missed you,” Dave told him softly as it had felt like an eternity since he had last seen him but he never wanted to lose hope. He knew that one day he would see him again and all he had to do was wait for their time to come. Hoping it would take a little longer because he wanted Klaus to live instead of dying young as he did. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Dave” Klaus felt horrible over the way it happened and wished it was him who had received that bullet. He had never regretted anything as much as when he had to leave the battlefield without him by his side. He decided his time in the war was worth it because even though he was surrounded by death he found Dave. He was his greatest love, and even though they only had what felt like a moment together he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Klaus, I never blamed you for one second. All that matters is that you’re here with me now and we finally have our chance to be together once more” Dave comforted him and brought him to the couch wanting to remain close. Noticing small changes in him with the way he dressed and the way he kept his hair. Long and curly and yet it suited him very well and he couldn’t help but look at how far he come since he last saw him. </p>
<p>“Your right, all that matters is we finally have our chance” Klaus gave him a small smile and looked around the room and admired how cozy it felt with its warm tones and used books. He got up wanting to explore the place that he would call home when he noted a few sketches of himself on the wall. A part of him had forgotten what a great artist Dave was and he was so proud to see his work.</p>
<p>“I was afraid I might forget your face and so I sketched a few pictured of you” Dave blushed as he noticed how Klaus was staring at them very seriously. He couldn’t handle it if he ever forgot him and so he wanted to keep some part of him alive. It made him feel less alone and have hope that one day they would reunite. </p>
<p>Klaus couldn’t help but wipe his face feeling touched that Dave wanted to remember him and he smiled. </p>
<p>“Now you will never have to worry about that because you have me for as long as you want” Klaus was happy he was still waiting on the other side for him and he did not want to think otherwise.</p>
<p>“I’m never letting you go now that I finally have you” Dave held onto his waist and Klaus turned to look up at him but his blue eyes lingered on the chain around his neck. He reached below his shirt and found his dog tags tucked underneath. It had been such a long time since he last saw them and he ran his thumb over his name.  </p>
<p>“They were the only thing I had left of you and I never went anywhere without them” Klaus admitted watching Dave tear up for how heartbreaking that was to hear. </p>
<p>“Thank you for not forgetting about me” Dave whispered knowing he could have moved on but instead he held on to him. </p>
<p>“I could never forget someone as sweet and caring as you Dave. You were the first person I ever loved and also my last” Klaus kissed each cheek and each eyelid before pulling him into a searing kiss making Dave groan. </p>
<p>“I love you Klaus” Dave opened his blue eyes and looked down at him in wonder how he got so lucky to have him.</p>
<p>“I love you too” Klaus never felt happier at that moment and he knew there was no place he would rather be than here with him.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to grow old with me Klaus Hargreeves?”Dave asked</p>
<p>“I thought you would never ask” Klaus replied as he knew he was ready to finally have a life with Dave and he would cherish every moment of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think there needs to be a reunion somewhere out there so here it is. Kudos or comments always welcomed. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>